


Aeipathy

by Rowby



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: its gay and emotional its gonna be great trust me, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowby/pseuds/Rowby
Summary: When it comes to indesiciveness, Geoff probably wins first prize. Being a superhero and dating your main rival isn't easy, especially when one of your best friends can read your mind. And it comes with a lot of choices to make. Choices pile up when they go unchecked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow look, it's Rowan making ANOTHER fanfic when they haven't finished like 5 others, what else is new

**_[SUPERHERO DATABASE FILE: THE LUCKY PEOPLE]_ **

 

**_Awsten Knight [Known Alias: Gloom Boy]_ **

**_Age_ ** **_\- 26 Earth years_ **

**_Height_ ** **_\- 5’7”_ **

**_Species_ ** **_\- Earthborn superhuman_ **

**_Powers_ ** **_\- Flight, Manipulative Voice, Accelerated Regeneration, Enhanced Senses_ **

**_Personality_ ** **_\- brash, very arrogant. Refusal to comply with noone other than teammates. Always wants the last laugh._ **

**_Reason For Incarceration_ ** **_\- refusal to comply with law upholding officials_ **

 

**_Otto Wood [Known Alias: New Wave]_ **

**_Age_ ** **_\- 27 Earth years_ **

**_Height_ ** **_\- 5’9”_ **

**_Species_ ** **_\- Earthborn superhuman_ **

**_Powers_ ** **_\- Hydrokinesis, Flight, Limited Telepathy, Limited Telekinesis._ **

**_Personality_ ** **_\- shadow lurker, never says much. When he does talk, he's meek. Not much of a threat until fighting is involved. Threatens to drown anyone who poses a threat. Take caution._ **

**_Reason For Incarceration_ ** **_\- Refusal to comply with law upholding officials._ **

 

**_Geoff Wigington [Known Alias: Silver]_ **

**_Age_ ** **_\- 28 Earth years_ **

**_Height_ ** **_\- 6’5”_ **

**_Species_ ** **_\- Earthborn human_ **

**_Powers_ ** **_\- no natural powers. Derives power of Flight and access to many explosive materials from powered mechanized wings and mask currently in impound._ **

**_Personality_ ** **_\- Soft. Balances out the harshness of Awsten Knight, never seen without him, most likely in case of an outburst. Takes charge a lot of the time. Hiding something._ **

**_Reason For Incarceration_ ** **_\- Witnessed attacking law upholding officials._ **

 

**_[SUPERVILLAIN DATABASE FILE: TANTRUM]_ **

 

**_Jawnathan Rocha [Known Alias:TANTRUM]_ **

**_Age_ ** **_\- 26 Earth years_ **

**_Height_ ** **_: 5’6”_ **

**_Species_ ** **_: Earthborn human_ **

**_Powers_ ** **_: Derives all power from an irremovable computer chip implanted in his brain. Gives him Electrokinesis, Super Strength, Extreme Durability, High Pain Tolerance, and Weak Flight._ **

**_Personality_ ** **_: Tired. Promises he doesn't want to start conflict. Extremely volatile. Can and will snap into bloodrage at unpredictable times. Hiding something._ **

**_Reason For Incarceration_ ** **_\- thousands of successful and attempted murder cases, property damage, disrupting public peace._ ** **_DO NOT ENGAGE._ **

 

◇◇◇

 

“You got us into this.”

Geoff scoffs and rolls his head back to look at Awsten, who's piercing eyes bore holes right through his skull. “Look, I'm sorry, okay?” he adjusted the yellow collar of his uniform, wiping his hands on it. “You know I didn't mean to.”

“Yeah, you sure didn't mean to outright knock out a cop.” He slumps against the bars of their bunk bed. “I can totally believe that.”

“I was aiming for TANTRUM, jeez! It's your fault you didn't get down when they told you to, or you wouldn't be in this.”

“Yeah, ‘cuz everything is  _ my  _ fault,” Awsten hissed, flying up to his bunk and grabbing a stack of quarters. “We are in the most secure superprison in the galaxy, and it's my fault. Definitely not TANTRUM’s.”

Geoff groaned, looking up at another bunk to his other friend. “Otto, back me up here.”

“Nothing to back up,” Otto called down, tossing a ragged tennis ball at the wall, catching it as it bounced back. “I'm staying neutral.”

“As always,” Awsten scoffed. He flicked one of the quarters in the air. “Anyway, since you're all neutral, think you can bribe some chips out of the guards? Or orange juice or something?”

“You're the one with voice manipulation,” Otto called down, not breaking his rhythm of the tennis ball. “Do it yourself.”

Geoff sighed heavily, leaning off the bars and walking past Awsten to his bunk, rolling over and wrapping himself in scratchy, stained blankets. “We’re only here for six months, okay? Then we can get out and go back to doing superhero stuff.”

“Yeah, government will totally let us go back to doing that shit once they hear we wound up here.” He ducked the corner and tossed a quarter at him, making him flinch and hold the back of his head. “Asshole.”

“I will drown you both if you don't stop,” Otto said, looking down from his bunk with steely eyes. “I'm trying to enjoy my time here, not listen to you two go at it.”

Before Awsten could snap back, a loud buzzer sounded, and their cell door opened. “All prisoners report to the cafeteria for lunch,” the loudspeaker commanded.

Geoff rolled out of his bed, following in Awsten’s shadow down the stairs to the large cafeteria. Otto followed behind him, casting glares at anyone who passed by.

“I'm not spending six months here,” Awsten snapped at nobody in particular, slamming his tray down and knocking his milk carton over. “I don't belong in the same place as fucking TANTRUM.”

“Don't you find it weird that they didn't separate heroes and villains?” Otto murmured.

“The guards don't give a shit as long as we don't get out,” a new voice said, and a meek, slim figure sat down across them from the round table. “I've been here plenty times.”

“And just what the fuck are you doing here?” Awsten demanded, directing his glare to TANTRUM. Then, to Otto: “Speak of the devil.”

“I got caught with you guys in downtown Houston,” he replied coolly. “Remember? All the helicopters and shit?” he grabbed his fork, but then slipped it into his shirt and picked up his chopped up pork with his fingers.

“No, I mean at our table.” Awsten settled in his seat with Geoff and Otto flanking him at their seats. “What makes you think we wanna be in a ten-mile radius of you?”

Geoff peeked over at Awsten, then looked back to Jawn and shot him a small smile.

Jawn smiled back, then ran a hand through his hair as he finished a bite. “Mm, just got a hunch that y’all wanted to get out of here.”

“What's it to you?” Awsten muttered. “We can't get out, anyway. Can't exactly waltz out the front door.”

“You think they'd let  _ me _ out?” Jawn put a hand to his heart. “Honored you think so highly of me, but how else do you think I got back to Earth?”

“How many times have you escaped?” Otto asked, immediately catching his drift. Limited as it was, his mind reading skills were good.

Geoff resisted the urge to say the number right alongside him: “Twenty-seven.” He's heard the number many times before back on Earth, during late-night talks and panic attacks after a nightmare. 

“What the fuck?” Awsten leaned back, “You're lying.”

“They don't take roll call, and as long as they don't see us, we’re home-free.” He smiled and then ate the last of his pork. “I mean, I could show you guys how to get home, but-”

“No.” Awsten pushed his tray away. “Nope, I'm not gonna follow you to my death. I dunno if you know this, but we are halfway across the Milky Way. How the hell away are we gonna get home?”

“How did you get here?” Jawn asked, ending his question with a yawn. “Ship, right?”

“Yeah, but what does that-”

“Use a ship to get home, idiot.” Jawn picked up his dry biscuit and took a bite. “I'm running on five hours of sleep in the past two weeks and I can figure that out.”

“You've also been through this twenty-seven times,” Geoff noted, doing his best to sound dismissive, but pride started to creep through his voice.

“Anyway,” Jawn said, giving Geoff a smirk, “We steal one of the ships and get the fuck out of here. It's easy.”

“Easy for you,” Awsten said. “I'm not trusting someone that’s killed thousands of people on Earth.”

Jawn shook his head. “ _ I  _ didn't do anything. TANTRUM did. This shit isn't my fault, it's the damn computer chip. Eight millimeters of green metal is destroying Houston, not me.” His hands curled into fists. 

“Guys,” Geoff spoke. “This might be our only chance to leave for six more months. I wanna go back home, I dunno about you.”

“Are you really gonna trust this guy?” Otto asked. “I mean, he… he almost killed you. He almost killed all of us. And… I'm not going anywhere with him. You know why.”

Geoff nodded, looking at the cold metal table, and at his gross uniform. Nothing could wipe the memory of Jawn holding a jagged piece of glass to his throat from his mind. That one particular night was the most horrid situation he's ever been in. Wings in bent tatters, being hurled fifty stories up in the air, only to be crashing down the next second.

“Who's to say when he’ll snap again?” Awsten added. “So what, I can get behind the whole microchip thing, whatever. But, he's still a threat.”

“It'll take a week tops to get gone, I can hold it off until then.” Jawn stood up, picking up his tray. “I'll start setting up the getaway when I put my tray away. You got ‘till then to make up your mind.” With that, he snapped an invisible wink at Geoff before walking off.

“I'm going,” Geoff said. “I'm not gonna rot in away cell for half a year. We gotta protect Earth.” He looked at Otto and Awsten. “I know how you guys feel about him, and with reason, but he's literally our only ticket out of here.”

“I'm not gonna be stuck on a ship for a week with that bastard,” Awsten said. “Whatever, I'm staying. Not risking my life sitting in a tiny ship with the same guy that killed half of Houston.”

“Aw, hell.” Otto hit his hand on the table. “I'm in. I can drown the dude if he gets too out of control. Might just drown him for shits and giggles.” a small smirk left just as quick ass it came.

 

Just the thought of Jawn dying was enough to send Geoff into minor panic. “Let's not get ahead of ourselves,” he said quickly, “but, yeah. Good call.”

Awsten gaped at Otto, lightly socking him in the shoulder. “Are you crazy?”

“Hey, Geoff started it. I mean, he's right. We need to protect Earth. Who knows what other threats are looming over it?”

“Awsten, please?” Geoff nudged him. “Please, trust me on this.”

“You got us into this shit!” Awsten cried, “Why would I trust you on this?”

“Well, who's coming?” Jawn called, sauntering lazily up the the table. “Now or never.” He climbed between Geoff and Awsten and sat on the table, legs crossed.

Geoff and Otto stood. “You better have your word on this,” Otto said, opening his small water bottle and conjuring the liquid out of the bottle, balling it up. “Or this is going in your lungs.”

Jawn didn't even offer a blink in response, he just shrugged. “Alright. We got Silver and New Wave... Gloom Boy, what's your deal? Coming or staying?”

Awsten looked at his friends, then laid his head on the table at Jawn’s feet. “Why do you guys talk me into this shit,” he sighed. Then, he lifted his head up. “Fine, whatever.”

Jawn grinned. “Perfect. Alright, what I need is three things.” He looked around the cafeteria, pointing as he listed the items: “Those two cup of forks over there, that high electricity sign, and that vent open. Go.”

“Wait, why the sign?” Otto asked as he hopped up.

“Do you wanna get out of here? Yeah? Then get the damn sign.” He let himself down from the table. “I'll keep the guards distracted, just get the shit.” He took a long look around the place, then grabbed Geoff's fork and tucked it in his shirt.

“I got the sign,” Awsten said, “Otto, vent. Geoff, forks.”

Geoff nodded and bounded on his toes as he ran to the buffet-esque setup. Just as Jawn promised, no guards were looking. Quickly, he snagged the broken plastic cup of rusty forks and went back to the table.

“Hey, hey!” Someone grabbed his collar, yanking him back. Geoff turned, ready to fight whoever it was, but stood down when he had to look up just to see the guy’s face. He didn't know the species, but he  _ did  _ know that if he fought, he was going to get his ass kicked.

“Um… hey, dude.” Geoff swallowed. Now he  _ really  _ wishes he had his wings back so he could knock this dude back.

The guy leaned forward, grabbing two forks. “Thanks.” Then, he was off to his table. Geoff thanks the dull light, so nobody could tell he was about to cry. From relief, or… whatever, he didn't know.

Back at his table, Otto flipped the sign over in his hands, looking over at Awsten struggling with the vent. “Trouble up there?” he called up.

Awsten groaned, pulling at the edges. “What kind of screws are in this thing!?” he flew back a bit, and punched it.

“Regular ones,” Jawn said, arriving just in time. “Jeez, do I have to do everything around here?” He flew up, pushing Awsten out of the way and easily ripping the cover of the vent off. “Couldn't do that on your own, Gloomster?”

“Shut up,” Awsten scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Okay, we have the forks and the sign. What now?”

“Impound time,” Jawn sang, climbing into the vent. “Come on, let's go get your stuff.”

“Fuck yes,” Geoff whispered, getting help from Otto to boost him into the vent, which he followed, then Awsten. He was  _ so  _ ready to have his wings back. The oxygen here was thin, and he felt a little loopy. His wings and mask supplied him with oxygen he needed during flight. That, and he wanted the familiar weight back.

“How dangerous is this?” Awsten called up.

“Not very,” Jawn replied, “Once we get to the ships, we’re homebound, provided you listen to me.”

Awsten held back a groan. “Fine, sure.”

“Don't mind Awsten,” Geoff said, “He's not used to being a follower.” He felt someone punch his lower back, and he snickered.

Silent crawling through vents for a few minutes led them to impound. The vast room held every prisoners possession. On one wall was personal baggage, another weapons, and in a room able to be seen through a window were ships.

“Okay, find your name and get your stuff,” Jawn whispered loudly, “I'll knock out anyone coming in.” He flew up to the cubbies, immediately finding his stuff and slipping out of his inmate uniform.

Geoff set the fork cups down and went through many cubbies before finding his name, and his backpack. He opened it to make sure everything was still there- it was. His extra change of clothes, his hero costume, three water bottles, and his phone plugged into a portable charger.  _ Great.  _ He smiled as he slung his bag over one shoulder, looking to the weapon wall, searching for his wings.  _ Come on, how hard can they be to miss? Pink, purple and green, where the hell are they?  _

“Guys,” He said lowly, “can't find my wings.” He started to panic as he looked among the rows of suits and guns. 

“High up,” Otto reported, flying up next to him and leaning the sign down. “What assholes. You obviously need wings to fly, why would they put them on the top shelf?” he flew up, hefting the twenty-five pounds of machinery into his arms, dipping down and quickly handing them off to Geoff. “How do you carry those all the time?”

Geoff didn't respond. As he took off his shirt, he was too busy fixing the wings to his back, getting Otto’s help in attaching the wires into his skin, grinning just like he did on the day he got them. “Oh, yeah,” he whispered, flexing the bladed feathers and making sure his rotors still worked. “Okay, I'm ready.” He picked up the fork cups, looking to Jawn for instruction as he got his non-hero shirt and put it on.

“Me too,” Awsten said, slinging his cape over his shoulders, his backpack hidden underneath. 

Otto held up his hand on a  _ hang on  _ motion as he searched through his bag. “Where the fuck did they put it?”

“What are you looking for?” Jawn asked.

“Locket,” he said quickly, taking his own cape out. “Silver, pretty big, has a little clock engraving on it.”

“Either it's in your bag, or in the trinket box. If it's with trinkets, we don't have enough time to look for it.” He alarmedly looked at Otto, then the hallway. “Don't tell me-”

“I'm not leaving without my locket,” Otto snapped, tossing out his costume and searching more frantically.

“-You're not leaving without the locket,” he said in unison with Otto, sighing heavily. “Whatever, just be fast about it.”

Geoff sighed and looked around, spotting a large wooden toy box of sorts. Then, he knelt down and opened it, starting to rummage through it, using some of his bladed feathers to toss things out as well.

“Guys,” Jawn warned, “We got company. Find the locket quick.” He groaned, holding his eye. “Quick, come on!”

“What the fuck did they do with it?” Otto seethed, throwing out his water bottle and grasping at the bottom of his backpack in desperation. Then, he opened the front pocket, searching but finding nothing but socks.

Geoff tossed out several tangled necklaces in search for Otto’s. He knew what it looked like, and what it meant. They really weren't leaving without the locket.  _ Come on, where is it? _

“Let's go!” Jawn warned, louder as footsteps approached. He silenced one pair of steps with a throat punch.

“Found it!” Awsten cried, holding the silvery necklace in his fist. “It was in your cubby.”

Otto sighed in relief, cramming everything back in his backpack. “Thank you so-”

“Everyone, on the ground!” A guard yelled, firing a shot into the ceiling. “Hands behind your head!”

“M ake me!” Jawn shouted back, throwing his arm out and hitting the guard in the face. He took his gun and aimed it at the other guards, shooting all four without hesitation, even when they tried to run. “Okay, time to go!”

Otto had just finished clasping the locket around his neck. He grabbed his bag as Geoff pulled him up and grabbed the sign, tossing it to Otto. All four of them booked it down the hall.

“Okay!” Jawn called back, “The ships we’re taking are at full gas, but they can only fit two people at a time. Who's coming with me?”

“I will,” Geoff volunteered. 

“Alright, great. Otto and Awsten, you both get on the small grey ships. Geoff, gimme one of the fork cups.”

Geoff handed one over as they reached a large doorway, leading to the ship hangar. Jawn punched in a pass code, then set the cup down on a platform. A loud hissing occurred, and Geoff quickly equipped his mask in case of even less oxygen. 

A small, black ship was lifted into the now open doorway, and Jawn grabbed the two forks from his shirt, slipping them into the other cup. “Awsten or Otto, do you know how to fly a ship?”

“It's like driving, right?” Awsten asked.

Jawn groaned, leaning forward and pushing them into the ship. “Okay, I'll make it to where it's like driving.” a simple push of a button, and a pass code keyboard popped up. “Type in what car model you're used to, and then fly under this whole base and wait for me and Geoff.” 

Otto grabbed the door as Jawn was about to shut it. “Wait, why did you need the sign?” He held the sign up, which Jawn smiled and took.

“Oh this is just to hang on my wall once we get home.” He grinned as Otto stared at him on disbelief. “Okay bye!” 


	2. [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape.

“You're a fucking genius,” Geoff praised as their ship dipped down out of sight. 

Jawn smiled as he repeated his process of setting the cup down and pressing a code in, waiting for their ship. “If your mask was off, I would kiss you right now.”

Geoff smiled invisibly, fixing his mask around his mouth and nose, tucking his wings tight into his back to fit through the small ship door. “Why did we get the tiny ones?”

“Lots of reasons. The small ones are less regulated, so we can take off without permission. And, I don't wanna be on a ship with guys that threatened to drown me.” The door hissed open, and Jawn waved the sign in the direction of the ship. “After you.”

Geoff rolled his eyes and rubbed Jawn’s hair, stepping into the ship and setting his backpack down as he got onto the passenger seat. Jawn followed shortly after, and he took his mask off as the door shut.

“Okay,” Jawn whispered, adjusting himself in the seat and flicking a few switches, typing at super speed. “Awsten, Otto, you can hear me, right?”

“Holy shit, this thing has communication?” Awsten’s voice crackled through the monitor. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, we hear you.”

“Okay.” Jawn started angling the ship down. “Follow me, not a step out of line. We're gonna pass by a booth to get out of here. I'll take care of me and Geoff, Awsten… you can use your voice thing still, right? Wait, do you guys still have your inmate uniforms on?”

“I have a cape covering mine,” Awsten said, “And… Otto's taking his off now.”

“Don't let him see your uniform. Manipulate him into letting you out without charge and then wait for me.” Jawn leaned back as he started to the blockade on the outer ring of the prison with a grin.

“You have this  _ down _ ,” Geoff remarked. “I mean, twenty-seven is enough to drill it into you, but… damn.” He leaned back and wiped his hands on his shirt.

“Well, hey. Gotta get by somehow, huh?” He stopped the ship as directed, and as the guard neared the ship, his expression dropped.

“Again, Jawn?” he asked, his voice coming through the monitor, crossing his arms. “Not even a day.”

“Might wanna tell them to amp up security in there,” he said. “Anyway, can we go?” he pouted and clasped his hands together dramatically. “Pretty please?”

“Back to Earth?”

“Yup. I'll visit Lilith for you.” He stopped his puppy eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

The guard tensed. His antennae twitched as his many tails flicked in a mesmerising pattern. Finally, he nodded. “Alright, what about your passenger?”

“Him and the guys behind us are all going back to Earth.” Jawn looked over, and Geoff smiled.

“Okay… you two have the green light, I'll talk to your buddies behind you. Later, Rocha. Try not to get caught again. What's this, twenty something?”

Jawn grinned and pumped his fist in the air as he drove off. “Twenty-eight!” he called behind him.

Geoff's smile never left his face. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jawn’s cheek. “Clever.”

“Hey, his daughter means a lot to him. We’ll have to stop by Graveyard when we can.”

Geoff nodded, feeling his heart sink. He was kind of hoping this daughter would be alive, it would have been less sad. “Okay, which one?”

“No, there's a moon called Graveyard. Where he's from, it's where his kind buries their dead.” He punched in some more numbers, then leaned back with hands off the wheel. Then, he looked behind through his window. “Looks like they got off pretty good.”

“Awsten's been using that siren voice for as long as I can remember. Probably seventh grade?” Geoff shrugged. 

“Seems like him to.” Jawn said, distaste staining his tone. Then, he turned on communications to Awsten and Otto. “Okay, you guys alright?”

“Yeah!” Otto said, “We’re fine. What now?”

“Okay, so there's a button for autopilot. It's right next to your wheel, looks like a crosshair. Press it, and type in Earth. It's gonna ask you-” he was trying to talk slowly so they could follow along, but Awsten interrupted him.

“What kind of Earth? There's like, five options!”

“If you would let me  _ finish _ …” Jawn groaned. “Just type in Earth: Terra. It'll autopilot you straight to Earth. From there, you can find Houston and everything. Got it?”

“Yeah, we got it. We’re on autopilot now,” Otto reported.

“Great.” Jawn looked over at Geoff with a smirk. “So, you're gonna hate me, but me and Geoff have to run an errand before we go to Earth. It's something I promised the guard, it'll take a day.”

“Where are you going?” Awsten demanded. Through the speaker, he could feel his authority.

“Solar system right next to yours,” Jawn said, “To the planet of Tek, their moon Graveyard.”

“Why?” Awsten asked. It sounded like he was ready to kill Jawn right now. “I swear to God, if you so much as lay a finger on Geoff-”

“Calm down,” Geoff interrupted, “I'll handle him if he gets out of control. We're visiting the guard’s daughter. We’ll be fine.”

“I'm not so much worried about the ‘we’ aspect as much as you, Geoff,” Awsten said. “You sure you'll be fine? We could follow you.”

“No, I'll be fine.” He sighed. “I can handle myself.”

“Comm system shutting off,” Jawn said, “Geoff will be fine.” Then, he pressed a button, shutting off communications. He leaned back, sighing heavily. “You know I'm trying to not be all judgemental and evil, but have you ever thought of dunking Awsten’s head into some oil? Like, even once?”

Geoff scoffed, crossing his arms with a disbelieving smile. “Yeah, he can be a bit of a prick. You can't blame them for worrying about me, though. It's not anything against you, it's just… you know.”

Jawn looked at his lap and sighed, nodding. “Yeah, it's TANTRUM. I know.” He went quiet, even his breathing slowing to almost nothing.

Geoff licked his lips, trying to think of something to say. His brain was firing off thoughts faster than he could comprehend them. He had to say something, anything, to comfort him.  _ Come on, Wigington. You've been dating for a year and a half, you should know how to comfort him by now.  _  “Are you driving?”

“No, it's on autopilot.”

“Then c’mere.” Geoff looked over at Jawn, holding out his hand. “How do you lean the seat back, I wanna hug you.”

Jawn smiled, his eyes threatening to burst into tears at any second as he got out of his seat and promptly collapsed into Geoff’s arms. It's been so long, he's memorized a way to wrap his arms around his wings, and Geoff has memorized the way to hug him just right, where they're both comfortable. Jawn broke the embrace for just a little bit to lean the seat back to where they weren't visible through the small windows.

“We’re okay,” Geoff mumbled, absentmindedly scratching his fingers through his greasy hair. “We’re okay, Jawn.” 

“We just got out of a galaxy prison and are on our way to an entire moon dedicated to a graveyard for Xigrorbe,” Jawn breathed. “Awsten’s gonna wanna follow us. I mean, I'm taking you to a completely different place other than Earth, and it's literally called Graveyard. He's gonna follow us.”

Geoff breathed in and out slowly, taking in the feeling of Jawn’s heart beating against his chest. “He won't get to you,” he said, “He wouldn't kill anyone, not even you.” 

“If I get caught, I'll be back no worries.” Jawn smiled a little. “But… they won't be stupid for much longer. They'll end up knowing to put me in a better prison, and then what?” His smile was gone. “Sorry, I'm trying to be positive, but… it's hard to be positive about some murderous sentient AI taking me over whenever it wants to. And, and what happened with the accounting office-”

“Stop,” Geoff whispered. He swallowed hard, his jaw shaking as he talked. “Stop, don't do that. It wasn't you, and you know it. You are not TANTRUM.”

“You keep saying that,” Jawn mumbled dismissively. His fingers twitch around each other on his back, skimming over the wires, remaining at the point where they're fused into his back. He opened and closed his mouth several times, poking his tongue through his teeth, then biting down and suddenly just keeping it shut. Finally, he spoke once again. “Someone needs to be held accountable for his actions.”

“TANTRUM is a he?” Geoff asked. He was trying to lighten the mood, to cheer him up. He didn't want to hear about the inevitable end of Jawn, not right now.

“Well, it's what I call him at least. I don't think he really has a gender, but...y’know…. He’s in my brain, and I'm a he.” Jawn shrugged as best he could, still toying with the wires in Geoff’s back. “Anyway, you know we’re gonna be crammed on this ship for a week, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Geoff nodded. “What about it?”

“Well… I only said I could hold off TANTRUM so Otto and Awsten won't worry, but… I dunno.” Jawn sat up, still straddling Geoff’s hips. “What if he does break out?”

“I have an oxygen mask,” Geoff said, “I could probably get to Earth.”

Jawn opened his mouth, but just sighed. “Geoff, I… I don't get it. I don't get you. How can you find a silver lining out of this?” He didn't sound angry, just confused. “You've seen what TANTRUM does, you know what he wants to do. And that thing is in my brain!”

“I know, I know.” Geoff placed his hands on Jawn’s hips, running his thumb along the bone jutting out from the top of his jeans. “But that's not you. It's not you doing any of that, it's just some metal in your brain.”

“It's my body,” Jawn said. “It's just… It's been eight years with this shit in my brain, I should be able to control it by now.”

“TANTRUM is a complete separate being from you, it's not like a dog you can keep on a leash.” Now, Geoff sat up and let Jawn wrap his arms around his neck. “It could have happened to anyone, and it fuckin’ sucks that it happened to you, but you have to understand that it's not really in your control what TANTRUM does.” He tried looking Jawn in the eyes, but Jawn kept looking down, seeming ashamed.

“Geoff… what if I kill you?” Jawn tried keeping his breathing steady. “What if TANTRUM breaks out and it's too much for you to handle? What if he just broke out right now?”

“You can't focus on that-”

“What if it happened?”

“It won't-”

“What if it did?” Jawn shifted, standing off of Geoff’s hips and going to the back of the ship. “You don't know your way back to Earth, and I know he’d destroy everything in this ship. I-I can kill you at any moment of this trip, any moment in my life. How can you stay calm knowing that?”

Geoff stood, not knowing what to say. His wings scraped against each other as he moved them to be halfway open. Jawn didn't seem to notice as he leaned against one of the walls of the ship, holding his head. “I don't feel good,” he mumbled, “Ever. You help, a lot. But that just makes me feel worse because I can never help you back. You're helping me fight a losing war.”

“That's not true.” Geoff stepped closer, but then back when Jawn shifted away. “Jawn, that's not true. Listen to me.” His wings dropped to scratch against the floor. “We’re gonna get home, and we're gonna be fine.”

Jawn, much to Geoff's--and his own--surprise, laughed. “Who are you trying to kid? In a week or so, TANTRUM will breakout again, collapse another building, and I'm back off to jail. The cycle repeats and repeats, why would it change now?” His voice gained a growl at the end of his spiel, and he grasped the handle of the closet Geoff put his bag in with white knuckle grip.

Geoff knew that growl. “Jawn, you need to calm down-”

“Why? Why try to hold it off when I could just let it happen?” Jawn threw his hands up as he took another step closer. “Why try to stop the inevitable?” From his eye sparked a tongue of electricity, which curled towards Geoff and zapped him in the neck.

“Jawn, come on, fight it off,” Geoff mumbled. He couldn't do much but watch as Jawn seized up, choking and gasping. He stepped back as he fell to the floor, curling up and trying to breathe. “Jawn? Jawn!” 

One of Jawn’s arms shot out from his ball, flailing around and grabbing wildly at the floor as he painfully lifted himself up. Geoff felt a pang of fear strike through his heart as Jawn sat up and blinked, his normal brown eyes flashing to red.

_ That's not Jawn that's not Jawn- _

He didn't even register moving his wings until Jawn was pinned to the closet door between two blades by his neck. Geoff held his hands together with an iron grip for a bit of extra measure to make sure he didn't get free.

“TANTRUM,” He breathed, “It's been been a while.”

“It's only been three days. What, miss me already?” TANTRUM snapped back, grinning. He snatched his hands free, but didn't move any further when Geoff dug the bladed feathers deeper into the door, pinning him closer to the metal. He hummed. “One of the strongest metals in the world, and you just pierce right through it?”

“Why are you here,” Geoff asked, ignoring him. “Why'd you break out now?”

TANTRUM shrugged to the best of his ability. “It's my host, you know. I was thinking of wrecking the place at first, but… no.”

_ No? Not kill me and destroy everything?  _ “What are you playing at?”

TANTRUM’s grin deepened into his face, his eyes sparking with electricity as he talked. “I'm playing at the fact that, yeah, killing you  _ and  _ Jawn would be fun as hell… watching you two try to hide this is way more entertaining. How has Otto not found out yet?”

“Limited Telepathy,” Geoff replied. “Can't see my exact thoughts. All he knows is that I have a crush. And you're not going to tell him, either.”

“How are you going to make me?” TANTRUM asked, tilting his head with an open smile. “You can't take me out of his brain, so what's it gonna be?”

“I'll find a way,” Geoff snapped. “Just this one thing, I ask to you not to ruin.”

TANTRUM snapped his fingers, and Geoff's rotor fans on his wings buzzed to life, making him back up and jerk the blades out of the door. “I'm keeping you alive right now, Silver,” he hissed, “That was supposed to be a thank you.”

“Rot in hell,” Geoff fired back. His wings swung forward, aiming for TANTRUM’s neck. Geoff exclaimed and grabbed the metal, yanking it back and letting the sharp ends cut his own face. As the stinging pain settled in, he reminded himself that a bit of pain was better than Jawn getting hurt.

“I'm keeping you two alive for another day,” TANTRUM growled, “You're welcome.”

Then, Jawn’s body lost function and collapsed to the hard floor of the ship.


	3. Space

“Sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Geoff wiped his bleeding cheek with a rag, then pressed it continually to the wound, which had reopened when Geoff started subconsciously started picking at it. “Are  _ you _ ?” 

Jawn just shrugged. “As fine as I'll ever be with this fuckin’ microchip.” He fidgeted with his fingers, which were sparking electricity through them. “I dunno why I didn't try to hold it off even more. I should have known the second he let me fly in the jail.”

“It's whatever,” Geoff said, trying to be dismissive. He didn't know why he didn't pick up on TANTRUM earlier as well. Jawn can't use his powers unless TANTRUM takes control, so the flying should have been a red flag. “We’re okay now.”

Jawn leaned back in his seat, grabbing at his hair like he always did when frustrated. “It's bullshit,” he murmured. “It's complete, utter bullshit and it shouldn't exist.” He ripped his hand away only to jab at his temple, barely flinching on impact. “I want it out.”

Geoff bit his lip, turning his head completely to Jawn. He reached out to squeeze his arm. “We’re gonna be okay,” he whispered. “Not now, maybe not in a few years, but we’re gonna be okay eventually. TANTRUM won't matter.”

“I wish,” Jawn muttered back. Then, he sat up, leaning his seat up. “Anyway, how long was I out?”

“Day or two,” Geoff said. “Awsten and Otto haven't tried calling us, so… dunno how they're doing.”

“‘S find out.” He looked away from Geoff, hesitating before jabbing at a few buttons, and the speaker crackled to life. “Awsten, Otto, you there?”

Geoff heard a rustle, and a quiet “Oh, shit,” before Awsten’s voice came through, loud and clear. “Uh, hey. Yeah, we're there. I-I mean, here. We're here.”

“Did something happen?” Geoff asked, edging closer to the speaker. “Are y’all okay?” he added, immediately noting the nervous tone in his voice.

“Yep!” Otto said, sounding a bit too cheery. “Yeah, we’re good. What about you guys?”

“We’re okay,” Jawn said. “Got a bit of turbulence, but we’re still on our way to Tek.”

“You better bring Geoff back in one piece,” Awsten said. Either Geoff’s ears were fooling him, or he sounded a little… breathless?

“Are you sure you guys are okay?” Geoff asked.

“We’re fine,” Otto promised. “How do you turn this thing off?”

“Fine, bye,” Jawn cut in, turning off communications and then sitting back. “Dunno what the hell their deal is.” He tugged a little bit at his hair. “They're sure in a rush to get back to Earth, huh?”

“It's probably ‘cuz they don't like you,” Geoff said truthfully, “I mean, they probably don't wanna talk to you is all.”

“I guess.” Jawn crossed his arms. “Whatever. We have a few days left ‘till we get there, so… hold tight.”

“Hey, you sure you're okay-?”

“I'm  _ fine _ , don't worry about it,” Jawn snapped.

“Jawn-”

“Really, I'm-”

“You're not fine.” Geoff had a tight hold on his wrist, trying to meet his eyes. “Don't say that you are, please. Don't lie to me.”

Finally, Jawn looked over at him. His expression was almost unreadable, it was a mix of confusion, fear, anger, just about everything except happiness. He turned his face down, but Geoff shifted to grab his jaw and turn him upwards again.

“Jawn. Please, talk to me.”

Jawn slowly reached up after a pause, lightly taking Geoff’s wrist and pulling it away from his face, holding his hand in both of his. “Nothin’ to talk about. What's goin’ on is everything you know about. I let TANTRUM break out, he destroyed Houston--again--and then we got shipped halfway ‘cross the galaxy to some run-down, shitty prison, and  _ then  _ TANTRUM broke out  _ again- _ Geoff, he could have killed you.  _ I  _ could have killed you. If it wasn't for him laughing at my misery right now, we’d both be dead floating in space right now. Now, Otto and Awsten don't even wanna stay on the line long enough to tell us they're okay. Didn't even get a chance to tell them we almost died, not like they care.”

“They do care,” Geoff said, almost a whisper. “They really do care about us. Yes,  _ us _ ,” He added when Jawn started to interrupt. “When Awsten formed The Lucky People, he swore a vow to do no harm to anybody. He'd only do good, even to villains. He made me and Otto take that vow. He really doesn't want to hurt you, he's mad at what TANTRUM is making you do. I'm not sure how Otto’s standing on all this, but I'm sure he’s basically the same as Awsten.”

“He threatened to drown me,” Jawn stated flatly. “Twice. And I know he kept thinking about it all the way ‘till we got to the ships.”

“He's scared.”

“Of me.”

“Of TANTRUM.” Geoff took his hand away and leaned back in his seat. “He just has trouble finding the divide between you and him.”

Jawn sighed frustratedly, looking out his window. “I know why he's scared. After December, I'm surprised he didn't kill me then and there. I just don't get it. Any of this.”

The conversation came to a close there, with both of them staring out their window at the stars whizzing by like streaks of light. Geoff caught glimpses of solar systems, meteors, and lone stars. “Space is pretty,” he muttered, trying to start another conversation. “I guess I never realized it ‘till now.”

When Jawn didn't answer, he started talking again, not wanting to be left alone with his thoughts. “Thanks for getting us outta there. I know I speak for me and the boys when I say thanks.” Again, Jawn didn't answer. So, he continued. “I love you. I love you so much, and I just can't wait ‘till we get home and study like mad men trying to get that piece of shit microchip out of your head. You don't deserve it you don't deserve any of what TANTRUM has put you through. You deserve to live a calm, normal life. And… I wanna live it with you. I'll be with you every single step of the way, I already have. And, I know we’re been a bit distant ever since December, but… I don't blame you. Not at all. I… I just love you, okay?” 

He turned over to see Jawn curled up away from him, breathing deeply.  _ He’s asleep. That’s for the best, he's been super tired lately, and that crash nap TANTRUM gave him wasn't really healthy.  _

Maybe it was time he get some sleep, too. He's been awake the past two days, making sure Jawn was okay, and if he would wake up. His body was ready for a break. Before he knew it, he was passed out looking at the stars.


End file.
